


An actual uninterrupted evening

by He11catz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11catz/pseuds/He11catz
Summary: Lucifer has plans, for a proper night together with his Detective. He even installed a lock on that damn elevator.Its just smut, pure and simple Deckerstar filth.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	An actual uninterrupted evening

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, I've never written any fanfiction before.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, as much as these two horny characters do.

The door chimed and Lucifer strode into the penthouse with purpose. Michael, had crawled off to lick his wounds. Dad was, well Dad knows where. Things were more or less settled, as settled as it gets when you’re an occasionally vulnerable immortal celestial in love with a miracle and may or may not need to return to the underworld at any given moment to wrangle a demon horde. 

But tonight, there would not be any distractions. He had even called around and had someone fit a keypad access on the elevator, and Dan was most certainly not getting the code. 

If Lucifer was honest, which he always was, he had been looking forward to this. An actual uninterrupted evening together, better still The Detective wasn’t on call, the child was with Dan and all hell could break loose for all he cared, he was going to have his bloody date. There were still things to prepare before Chloe arrived. 

Lucifer had originally planned on hiring Remedy for the evening, her skills were exceptional, and he was sure The Detective could use some relaxing. However, the thought of someone else intruding on their time together made him seethe and besides his hands were literally divine. 

Massage table set up, candles lit, a good glass of red waiting and some soft ambient music playing, Lucifer stood in front of his mirror adjusting his waistcoat and rolling up his sleeves. His phone buzzed with a message.

My Detective: You finally got a lock? Key Code?  
Lucifer: You can’t solve that mystery?

Chloe smiled to herself, she could think of a few options, she touched the bullet necklace, keyed in a code and broke into a grin as the familiar “ding” of the elevator sounded.   
Chloe hadn’t known what to expect in the penthouse, indeed she had long since suspended any notion of expectations in stepping into the devil’s lair. Tonight, was a pleasant surprise, it appeared traditionally romantic, but not in an over the top, thousand roses and three course meal disaster type of way. Lucifer was pouring himself a drink, his face lit up as she stepped into the room.

“Good Evening Detective, I see you figured it out.” He said with a proud smile and a nod towards the elevator doors.

Chloe gave a short laugh, “You’re so silly, you know that the code is meant to be for security, right? Anyone could guess that.”

“Hmm” Lucifer acknowledged as he handed her the glass of red and leaned in for a soft kiss. “I’ve found over the past millennia or so, you humans don’t seem to question things that you think are locked.” Before she could venture a question he had already launched into a new train of thought “Anyway, Detective, I was thinking..” 

“Always Dangerous” Chloe quipped.

“you’ve had so much on recently, what with cases and the needs of your offspring..”

“Trixie” Chloe intoned with a grin.

“I suspect its been a long time since you’ve taken care of yourself, and I don’t mean a Ménage à moi” 

Chloe rolled her eyes though more playfully than with actual annoyance and this was met with a wiggle of the eyebrows and tongue pressed into the side of his cheek. 

“I’m simply offering, a massage, to help you relax. They say my hands are divine” His turn to make a quip as he held his hands out, ever the embodiment of temptation.

Chloe gave Lucifer an appraising stare and took a slow sip of the clearly very expensive wine he had handed her.

“Just a massage?” staring him down like she would if this were an interrogation.

Lucifer broke first “Well,”

Chloe laughed and strolled past him brushing her free hand down his arm then placing her wine on the counter and whispering “I’d love a massage, and whatever else you had planned.”

“Lovely” Lucifer purred as he watched Chloe walk towards the massage table, he swallowed hard as she pulled her top off in a scene remarkably reminiscent of his favourite film sans the hot tub. 

Chloe turned to him, sat on the edge of the massage table before shimmying her mini skirt down and kicking it off across the floor. She pulled one leg up, bent at the knee to remove her heels, but Lucifer’s hand was on hers and he rasped out “Leave them”. He is virtually kneeling before her. He takes her foot, straightening her leg and kisses the ankle, then resting it back onto the floor. His hands trail up the smooth expanses of her legs and settle at the waistband of her black panties. Gazing up at her he slides his finger into the band and flicks it against her skin. “These, however, have to go.” She giggles and waits for him to give her space to remove them, however he makes no attempt to adjust his position from the floor at her feet. He stares at her expectantly, and with a wry huff, she pushes her hips off the massage table, towards his face, allowing him to draw them down her legs and then help her step free of them. 

Lucifer stands, and Chloe reaches for the buttons of his waistcoat, but Lucifer catches her before she manages to undo any. He tuts, “No, I’ve got other plans for tonight. Plans that don’t include that bra.” He begins to reach for it. But Chloe arches back, making a show of removing it herself then launches it in the same direction as her panties and skirt had been sent.

Lucifer looked ready to devour her as she leaned back, stretching herself out, in nothing but heels, she was stunning. Lucifer braced himself on either side of her hips and leaned in kissing her deeply, tongue swiping at her lips before pressing into her mouth as she welcomed him, her hands drifting up to cup his face. Lucifer reluctantly pulled back, drawing her lower lip out slightly before letting go.

“Ok, go on, lay down.” He says. 

“What? Really? You’re just..” she pants, slightly breathless, flustered by his abrupt halt in proceedings.

“Yes, really.” His voice dropping as he leans to whisper in her ear, “Trust me.”

“Okay” she says with a breathy sigh, moving to lay down on the massage table.

Lucifer waits until she is settled before retrieving a bottle of coconut scented warming oil. He emptied a generous amount onto his hand before gently caressing along Chloe’s spine, allowing her to feel the warming sensation. Lucifer then began to massage along her back, easing the tension she hadn’t even realised she was carrying. There was no question about it, Lucifer was a very skilled masseuse and eventually a boneless sensation began to engulf Chloe, she even began to start letting go of the expectations that earlier had worked up, there was only a dull throbbing ache which became all-encompassing when his hands worked the muscles her lower back. 

Just when she felt all her tension and thoughts melting away, Lucifer leaned down to whisper in her ear, filling the mind he had cleared with all his desires.

“You know, Detective, I’m going to take you right here on this table.”

A breathy exhale as the image seared into Chloe’s brain.

“I promised you a massage, and I’m going to deliver, inside and out.”

Chloe whimpered at the thought.

“Your muscles are always so… tight.”

Lucifer continued his massage moving down to the muscles of her legs, standing at the end of the table.

“It’s a good thing I can help you stretch them out.”

“Fuck” Chloe breathed.

“Yes, that is the general idea.” Lucifer said as he in one swift motion grabbed Chloe by the hips and slid her down the table, so her heels touched the floor and he was position perfectly between her legs.

Chloe was taken by surprise and let out a yelp, heels clicking on the floor, scrabbling for purchase.

Chloe let out a second surprised noise as warming oil was dribbled over her ass and dripped down onto sensitive aroused flesh, this soon morphed into a moan as a clever tongue traced its path while large hands kneaded at the globes of her ass. 

Chloe heard the zip of his trousers and realised Lucifer was still fully dressed. 

“You know what Chloe, I’ve been ready for you since the moment you laid down on this table.”

Her breath quickened at the gravely tone and the use of her name as much as it did from the sentiment of the statement.

He rested his dick on her ass, letting her feel that he was indeed hot and hard for her before pulling back, using the oil on his hands he coated himself before lining up and pushing in with one hard thrust. 

Chloe scrabbled for purchase on the sides of the table before pressing back onto Lucifer.

She felt the scratch of his zipper along her thighs, and the soft fabric of a no-doubt expensive suit that would need a minor miracle to be cleaned after this. The delicious friction of skin on skin as she was so full of him. With each punishing thrust his balls tapped against her clit, yet from her position she was unable to reach to touch herself. She was so close.

Lucifer was bracing himself, one hand pressing her lower back to the table, the other gripping the tables edge. He hadn’t been lying about how long he had been ready, it had been her response to the words “trust me” that had him instantly all the way hard. Lucifer was setting a breakneck pace, and although virtually pinned, The Detective was giving as good as she got. He could feel the tremor in her muscles. He wanted to cum, he wanted her to cum. Releasing his white knuckle grip on the table edge, he palmed her ass, dribbling saliva over the puckered skin & pressing his thumb to the sensitive ring all the while keeping up the rapid pistoning of his hips he leaned forward and again in that deep gravelly tone, groaned into her ear “are you ready, are you going to cum, cum on my dick, while I fuck you, I want to feel just how tight you can be.”

Chloe’s eyes rolled back as she shook, and her mouth fell open in a wordless scream of ecstasy.

Lucifer fucked her through her orgasm until the strangle hold around his dick was too much and he couldn’t hold back any longer, pressing in deep and spilling his seed.

He slumped forward over her body, panting and with short bursts of contented laughter. 

“Oi” Chloe said, breaking through his post-orgasmic blissed out state.

He pushed himself up, grinning at her before helping her to stand.

“That was good, yeah?” he said suddenly sounding uncertain and it didn’t take a detective to see his insecurities.

“More than, Lucifer.” She said grinning back at him “But the humans among us need food.”

“I have that plan…” he started but was silenced by Chloe’s hand against his chest. “And a shower.”

“Oh! Detective, I like your style.” He said as she dragged him towards the bathroom.


End file.
